Akatsuki Blood Blossom
by xEmotionalx
Summary: I am redoing this story on my new user lWritingl story is called Red Dawns and Black Nights
1. Sasukes surpise :3

Akatsuki s Blood Blossom

Me: Hi everyone this is my first fanfic so please don t be so judgmental and if you can please give me advice Ino: YOUR GONNA FAIL Me:*eye twitch* ITS ON BITCH!  
>Ino:*runs away*<br>Me: I don t own Naruto *chases Ino with chain saw ~~~~~

Forest of death: Sasuke s Pov~ *taka taka taka *  
>BASTARED! ,I heard a screech from behind. We had been like this for and hour or two we were on our way to the Akatsuki base. We finally reached the cave and it opened as if they knew we were already on the way.<br>COME IN! a deep voice boomed. We walk in to find a room of Akatsuki members in hologram form watching us. You have come to join us I see! I hear someone, a female, snickering.  
>SCILENCE! Now the rules you cannot kill another member(Itachi). And do not I mean Don t not flirt with my girlfriend Awww Leder-sama you know we all have eyes for the one and only ,Kisame snickered.<br>I raised an eyebrow at their conversation He s right she s smart commented sasrori SEXY! Hidan cried our Nice Tasty dark/light Zestu stated.  
>Strong Itachi stated Who are you talking about? I questioned Me .. The final member with their hologram removed it What I saw shocked me so much It was ..<br>KARIN!  
>~~~ Me: there you go my first fanfic I could really use advice for it ;3<p>

Ino: LIAR!

Me: don t give it away bitch Ino: ..


	2. CHAAAA! :O

Me: Hay!*dodges missiles* sorry for being late

Ita: Hn.

Me: Ugh of all people it had to be you! :/

Ita: :L Foolish little girl*MANGEKYO

Me: ...

Ita: Akasakuluva4eva doesn't own Naruto or any characters

* * *

><p>Base:<p>

"KARIN!" ,Suigetsu screeched

"What?"

"YOU CRUSHED MAH FOOT!"

"SHUT UP!" ,Sasuke yelled

He turned back to the form watching it remove it rainbow hologram thingy(A/N; What are they called)

Sasuke stared as the bubble gum pink hair cascaded down the figures back. Looking up a bit he saw a familiar face

"S-Sakura!" he stuttered out

"The one and only" Sakura watched as he examined her notice where he was staring. He was looking at her exceptionally large chest

"Are those real" he whispered softly but not softly enough for Sakura to not hear. She got up to get closer to him and unzipped her cloak enough to show her cleavage

"Wanna touch them?" Sasuke nodded slowly when his hand was about a centimeter away he was sent flying into a wall

"CHAAAAAA YOU STUPID PERVERT!" everyone stared at Sasuke's still form then finally Pein turned to Sakura "Your going to heal him" Sakura sighed

"Whatever Penis no need to go all 6 Paths of Penis on me" _(A/N: Got that from another fanfic)_she picked up the younger Uchiha ignoring the snickers she heard

xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx

Konoha:

"BAAA-CHANNNN!" Naruto cried out

"WHAT!" Tsunade yelled

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto screeched

"NOW YOU CARE WELL SHES GONE!"

"G-gone what h-have we done?"

**Flashback**

* * *

><p>Me: nooo flashback yet so HA!<p>

Ita:…..

Me: Anyways I'm gonna post a poll_(A/N: I typed pole the 1st time)_ on who should get my saku-chan_(A/N: computa tried to change it to sake-chan XD)_

Ita: We all know it will be me I soo sexy

Me: Surrreeee vote please before Weasel here kills me

Ita: AMTSERU!


	3. Pasts & Kisses

Me: Did ya miss me sorry I haven't updated I've been….

Tobi: SHE WAS AT TOBI'S CUPCAKE PARTY! :3

Me: *sighs* Yes Tobi is here to help me out today

Tobi: TOBI A GOOD BOY

Me: If you're a good boy then say the disclaimer

Tobi: xXI-Heart-NarutoXx dose not own Naruto if she did Sakura would be in Akatsuki and none of hem would've died :DIS TOBI A GOOD BOY?

Me: NO!:3Enjoy!

Flashback

~Naruto~

I was on my way home when Hinata offered to walk me home I was very hesitant I knew Hinata loved me but I was dating Sakura but I accepted anyways. On our entrance Hinata tripped over a ant and we crashed on top of each other on a couch. Looking into her clear white eyes(A/N: Clear white eyes dose that exist?) I leaned in to kiss her what Sakura doesn't know wont hurt her right. The kiss started out slow but got more heated I started to unzip her jacket then just as I was about to remove her bra Sakura walked in

"N-Naruto…"

She ran out crying before I could explain I got up and chased after her but I had lost her in the woods. I fell to my knees sobbing I really needed to clear things up right now

Present-

"Let me look for her!"

"Fine go collect a few other shin obi to help on the mission once you get some come talk to me! DISMISSED!"

"HAI!"

xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx

Akatsuki base:

~Sakrua~

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!", Pein yelled

"Whatever Penis so am I gonna heal him or not", I said in an annoyed ton

Humph was what I got in reply as I picked up Sasuke and walked to the medical room. I laid him on the bed and took off my gloves. Placing my hands over his chest I began to heal him once I finished I heard a slight knock at the door. It was Itachi.

"I-Itachi-kun?"

He planted a small kiss on my face. My face turned red as a beet as he smirked at me. He leaned in to kiss me soon the kiss started to deepen he began to rub my thighs. I moaned in his mouth giving his tongue access inside my mouth. He then stared planting butterfly kisses down my neck and suck on it. I moaned much louder but as he was trying to undress me more we heard a faint noise

"URRGHUMM!"

Me: That was my longest one yet sorry if I was late and if it was to fast paced :3

Madera: You insignificant fool you cant do anything right can you?

Me: Ummm TOBI IS A GOOD BOY

Tobi: I WUVEZ U CHEWI-CHAN ^/^

Me: Uhh yeah plz review :3 Oh and thank you to all my fans you have given me the POWA OF YOUTH J *fire appears in eyes*


	4. Tensions Rise

Me: Hullo guys I'm sorry I haven't been on for a while I've been lazy and I've been studying other stories

Guest:….

Me: Uhh where is he please don't tell me he's late again -.-'

Kakashi:*poof* Yo!

Me: YOUR LATE

Kakashi: I was walking then I saw this t-…

Me: Don't give me your lame excuse you just stayed behind to read your porn do the disclaimer

Kakashi: Neko~chan doesn't own anything except her ideas

* * *

><p>Itachi's POV<p>

I was getting so close to making Sakura moan my name but just as she was about to I was interrupted bye a sound

"UHUMM!"

We both looked up to see my pathetic younger brother watching us with hate filling his eyes. I decided to ignore him but Sakura had other ideas she jumped of my lap and pulled down her dress. As she walked away I made a grunt to show her I wasn't done.

"Sakuuurraaaa",I cooed

"S-sorry 'Tachi I h-have to go and umm water Zetsu Bye!" as she scurried off I realized something Zetsu doesn't need to be watered I chuckled at the fact she was able to trick me. As I turned to leave I was stop by the sound of a million birds I turned around to see…

Sakura's POV

'_That was awkward '_

'_**Why are you running if I were you I'd go back and get me some of that'**_

I sighed as my Inner was telling about all the wonderful things Itachi could do to me especially with Sharingan. As I turned the corridor I was met by a cloud of red which could be made out as Karin. She was mumbling about a witch. After 3 minutes she noticed me watching her took her long enough.

"Hey pink slut show me my room"

My eye twitched as she said that so I did the only thing I could think of doing "Who are you calling bitch you whore"

"Look just stay away from MY Sasuke ok then there wont be any problems!"

"First off Your Sasuke don't make me laugh its not like I want him anyway and wow you think you could hurt me then you must be kidding yourself " I walked right past her not even glancing back. As I walked I felt the air behind me begin to move I turn and grabbed Karin's Kunai.

"Its gonna take more than a Kunai to beat me" We both took battle stances

'_Well inner let the battle begin'_

'_**This should be interesting'**_

* * *

><p>Me: Woo fourth chapter this is getting tense two battle scenes<p>

Kakashi:…

Me: HES GONE AGAIN! *sigh* Stupid old man Anyways rate or review wait can you rate you know what never mind review and stuff ill update sooner this time Bye!

~Mew


	5. The Fight Begins

Me: I've been too lazy to write but now I promise to right more often

Pein: …Hn

Me: Awww Pein~chan don't be sour

Pein: I am not "Pein~chan" I am KAMI!

Me: . what ever anyways say the disclaimer "Kami"

Pein: Kookie dose not own my slaves(Akatsuki) Sakura Kami(Pein) or any other Naruto characters she only owns her ideas

"**Inner Talking"**

"Normal"

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

God this whore doesn't get it Sasuke will never be into her was I this bad when we where younger

"**Nope you where WAY worse" **

Oh thanks inner I fell loved. I kept dodging the kunai that she was throwing. She could at least use some kind of Taijutsu of Genjutsus something cause this is getting BORINNGGG. Hmmmm might as well end this quickly

"**NOW YOUR TALKING! So when do you release me"**

Who said I was releasing you inner I'm not trying to kill her.

"HEY SLUT CANT YOU DO ANYTHING BETTER I MEAN MIGHT AS WELL GIVE UP NOW" ,she screeched. That did it this chick really wants to die now doesn't she well okay inner but only stage one

"**SIR YES SIR!"**

I ignored my inners last comment and pulled out a summoning scroll

"Oh your soo weak your actually gonna summon a poor dumb animal to fight for you! Wow Sasuke was right you just weak and annoying with an over large forehead!", she yelled

My eye twitched she just said the three words that I Hate she really must have a death wish. I bit my finger and smeared the blood on the scroll

"OKAMI STAGE ONE OPEN!"

"**~laughs evilly~"**

~Poof~

**Karin's POV**

I'm not going to lose to this slut she think she can mess with MY Sasuke~kun but she thought wrong time for her to pay. I started throwing shrunken to start I didn't want her to see my real power. All she did was deflect them. She is soo weak she cant even attack. She just stood there making weird faces as if she was talking to someone

"HEY SLUT CANT YOU DO ANYTHING BETTER I MEAN MIGHT AS WELL GIVE UP NOW"

I snickered as she made an unpleasant face I'm finally getting to her. But after I said that she went back to making weird faces to herself it was getting really annoying. Then she finally decided to do something she pulled out a summoning scroll great I get to kill your and your dumb animal too.

"Oh your soo weak your actually gonna summon a poor dumb animal to fight for you Sasuke was right you just weak and annoying with an over large forehead", I yelled

She gave me this dark look like I was crazy but I wasn't scared. I watched as she bit her finger and smeared blood on the scroll.

"OKAIM STAGE ONE OPEN"

~poof~

* * *

><p>As the smoked cleared I saw…<p>

Me: O.o what did she see you Wanna know well too bad :D

Pein: -:_:- I hate you

Me; Awww loved you too ~pulls out Grenade Launcher

Pein: Oh…My…Kami Ummm please rate and review

Me ; well you cant really rate but yeah I really don't care but if you flame have a good reason to back it up okay? And Sasuke and Itachi's fight will be on next chapter


	6. Broken Seals

Me: Two stories in one day IM DA BOMB!

Deidara: :D bombs they're a blast

Me:…..Yes….yes they are :D now say the disclaimer

Deidara: Death doesn't own Naruto or any other things only herself and ideas

Me; good boy tosses cookie :D ENJOY!

"Talking"

'Thinking/talking to inner'

"**Dark Zetsu Talking"**

"**Inner Talking"**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

"Stay away for Sakura!" , I yelled menacingly

"Hn foolish little brother she doesn't want you anymore you lost your chance" he stated coolly. I gave him to darkest glare I could and activated my Sharingan. His was already on we got into our battle stances I could tell he wanted to end this quick he was creating the hand signs for his 天照 Amaterasu . But he was cut short by Zetsu who had come out of the ground and grabbed his hand.

"Pein-sama says to stop fighting** Dimwits** we need to stop Sakura right now her seal is awakening and** you know what happens when that seal comes off**" ,they said then disappeared into the ground once again. 'Seal what seal is it powerful enough to harm the Akatsuki.' I was snapped out of my trance as I saw Itachi run off I wanted to know more about this seal so I followed him. We arrived just into to se her transform

"OKAMI STAGE OPEN!" ,she yelled as she threw the scroll into the air, "一尾獸 ONETAILED BEAST!" _**(AN: Her transformation was like Ezra's from "Fairy Tale") **_there she stood she had white hair that cascaded down her back like snow, Fuzzy Snow colored ears, & a long white tail.

**Sakura POV**

'Inner we don't want to kill her too badly so we must use you weakest move'

"**That's no fun but okay"**

I began to form hand signs for the jutsu that would end this battle. I made the crossed tiger seal and yelled,

"魔鏡氷晶 Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!" Now Karin was trapped in many mirrors_** (AN: Haku's mirror jutsu)**_ then I made my final hand signs, "千殺水翔 Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death" _**(AN: The move Haku used to "kill" Sasuke)**_ I watched as each needle pierced through Karin's flesh the sight made me giggle.

"KARIN!" I heard someone yell I turned to find Sasuke clinging onto her body like Naruto did with Sasuke…Naruto. All of a sudden all the memories of that mission came crashing into my head. I screamed a piercing scream and then everything began to get fuzzy I saw a figure with lean into pick me up.

"Th-thank you Na-ru-to" then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Me: Well what do you think . I don't really like I though anyway I'd like to thank<p>

_**strawberry030**_

& everyone else who subscribed and favorite my story :D thank you for all your support Review please Ja Ne!


	7. IM SORRY!

_**ATTENTION!**_

_**The story you are reading now has been….**__**CANCLED**__** I'm sorry to say I'm trying to redo the story on my new user lWritingl you can read it if you want I don't really like the way its starting out but I promise it'll get better but sorry for the inconvenience **_

_**The New story is…..**_

_**Red Dawns and Black Nights**_

_**I hope you try it out well that's all Ja Ne for good :]**_

_**JA NE I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_


End file.
